


Villain's Princess

by helplessly_nonstop



Category: NJPW, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kinda, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Kenny has been scheming. Reader and Marty has been at odds for years and now they settle it like adults: with sex.





	Villain's Princess

Marty Scurll was a bastard, one who I tried to avoid. But with my best friend being Kenny Omega, that was damn near impossible to do. Kenny clapped a hand over my shoulder then asked,”You ready to do this?”He was dragging me to a stupid New Year’s party that every Ring of Honor Superstar has to attend and he decided that I had to suffer as well. He opened the door for me and I sighed then entered the giant room filled with people. I groaned and shook my head, working my way through the crowd, then sought out our table as Kenny disappeared with his boys.

  
I sighed and claimed my seat then looked around anxiously. This was going to be a nightmare, I could tell. Someone pulled up a chair beside me but I didn’t bother turning. I knew who it was.

  
“So ya going to ignore me the entire night then?” he asked, staring a hole into my head. I turned and flashed a sneer as I answered,”That’s the fucking plan,Villain.” He grinned at the use of his nickname from the ring then he chimed in,”C’mon, Princess, I’m not as intolerable as ya make me out ta be.” I tensed for a moment, thrown off that he would use such an endearment for me, but recovered and retorted,”Go suck a dick, Scurll. I’m not in the mood.” He sighed dramatically then stood and chirped,”Ya can act like ya hate me all ya want, but I know the truth,Princess.”

  
With that, he walked away and a quick breath escaped my mouth as I slumped against the table then grumbled when the Bucks decided to join me. Matt turned to where Marty was retreating then raised an eyebrow at me and Nick asked,”What was that?”

  
“Nothing. Nothing at all.” I responded immediately. The twins exchanged a nervous look but didn’t push the matter as Kenny and Marty returned to the table. The cards did not fall in my favor and the person I hated most claimed the chair beside me. I sighed and stared at Kenny with a murderous gleam in my eye then he turned with a small smile. He knew what he did and I hoped that he knew what was coming to him as well.Marty leaned in closer, sliding his chair closer to me and I clenched my fists in annoyance. He was really pushing it tonight and I wasn’t sure what I was going to be able to take it.

The party was dragging and Kenny throwing up halfway through the damn thing was something that definitely did not help my case one bit. And since my best friend is a little crybaby, he decided that he was going to have the Bucks take him home.I knew exactly what Kenny was doing and I was determined not to let it happen. What the evil man wanted, more than anything in his already fantastic life, was for his two closest friends to like each other. But I wasn’t having it. Not with the way that Scurll played.

Marty’s phone buzzed on the table and he frowned down at it before swiping over to answer then pressed the screen to his ear as he asked,“Kenny? What is it?”  
The curly haired man responded briefly and clearly his answer puzzled the Englishman because Scurll asked,“Are ya sure? I don’t think that’ll go so well, mate.”  
Kenny injected again and the Villain sighed then turned towards me as he ended the call reluctantly.

  
“What?” I snapped, shifting my attention away from the dance floor. He sighed and snarled something under this breath then he looked up, “Look, Kenny wants me ta give ya a ride home, so ya don’t get boned by some fuck head.”  
“Nope.” I said simply. Me, alone, in a car with Marty Scurll for 20 minutes to get home? Fuck that, I’ll walk.

  
“C'mon, ya really don’t wanna walk in dis fuckin’ shitty ass weather, do ya? Just let me give ya a ride, I won’t even say a single word.” he insisted, leaning closer. I could practically smell the cologne that he had chosen for tonight’s event and it was a heady smell that swarmed my senses.It was the perfect combination of spice and something sweet, but not too overbearing.I turned towards him and sighed then muttered,”Fine. Only because I don’t want to walk home in these god awful shoes. And you can’t say anything to me. Not a word, got it?”

He nodded, a grin across his face. then turned away from me before he stood, taking my hand as he stated,”Let’s go then.”  
“Huh, what are you doing? Are you crazy? We can’t go yet!” I insisted as he drug me through the door of the building. He chuckled then stated,”I’m taking ya home.”  
“Why? It’s only like- Oh!” I glanced down at my wrist watch then gasped when I realized that it was already ten minutes after eleven and I had told Kenny that I wanted to be home before the ball dropped so I avoided all the couples kissing.

  
“Yea. So, ya ready to go?” he asked, holding his hand out to me. I gave a sigh and took his hand then he led me out to his car. Luckily, he stood by his word and didn’t say a word to me, leaving me to pout in quiet without him commenting on my doing so.Just twenty minutes later, he pulled into my driveway then he turned to me after shutting off the car and said,”I hope ya have a lovely rest of your night,Princess.” I unlocked the door then shifted to stare at him and finally, I responded,”Thank you. I hope you have a nice night as well, Villain.”

  
I pushed open the door and nearly cried when I realized that it was snowing outside before I hurried onto my porch, ducking my head. I unlocked my front door quickly, eager to get out of the cold, then pushed inside, flipping on the light.I closed the door then headed into the kitchen, ready for a shot of Jack Daniels to help me relax, only to get stopped by a knock. I stopped and turned slowly with a death glare trained on the wood.

  
“Jesus Christ, are ya gonna make me freeze out here,Princess?” Marty demanded and boy, did he sound pissed. I inched my way closer to the door the opened it.

  
“Rude!” I cried out as he walked in, shoving me out of the way.

  
“Look, my car won’t start,” Marty admitted quietly,twisting his fingers together almost shy-like,”And I know that ya car is in the repair shop, so is there anyway dat I can spend the night?”

  
“What!” I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Why don’t you just call an Uber or even a fucking taxi?”

  
“Because my phone is dead!” he snapped,glaring at me. I huffed and rolled my eyes then reached into my purse for my phone, only to find that it, too, was dead. I groaned and checked the time to see that it was now almost midnight.

  
“Fuck.” I muttered, hooking my phone up on its charger. He rubbed at his eyes then begged,”Please, Princess, I wouldn’t ask if I had another option but I don’t.” I glanced around and hung my head when I realized that I couldn’t exactly make him sleep outside in his car then muttered,”Fine. You can sleep on the coach. I’ll go get you a pillow and blanket.”His face brightened with a grin then he exclaimed,”I could kiss ya right now!”

  
“Please don’t.” His face fell briefly before he asked,”Where’s ya bathroom?”

  
“Last door on the right. I’ll get you some sweatpants for you to change into.” He nodded and followed me into my room, staying in the doorway, then he asked,”How’d you meet Kenny?”

  
“Tried to save my ass during college from some dickhead that thought he’d be cheeky and try to grope me up. I punched the guy in the face and Kenny said he nearly fell in love with me then.” I informed him, tossing him the sweatpants that my best friend left there. He looked up and thanked me before leaving the room.  
I picked up my remote then turned on Channel 6 to watch the ball drop. There was two minutes until midnight and I was so excited for 2018 to end. It hadn’t been kind to me and maybe, this upcoming year would be a change. Marty reentered the room and claimed the space beside me on my bed before he said, ”You ready for 2019 to come?”

  
“Hell yes.” I replied, eyes glued to the screen. One minute. He leaned closer and asked,”What do you want most out of it?”

  
“Love and trust.” I answered as the clock lowered down to thirty seconds. I could feel Marty watching me as I began to count along, ”Eight, seven, six, five…” Marty tapped my shoulder and I saw that there was just two seconds on the clock so I didn’t bother turning to look at him just yet.  
“Happy New-“ I started, only for him to kiss me on the lips. I paused and stared at him, astonished that he would give me my New Year’s Kiss. He gave me a sheepish smile then stated simply,”I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time.” What?

  
“Sorry, I shoulda never done that.”he mumbled, standing up. I sat for a moment, allowing him to go out into the living room. He wasn’t drunk, he didn’t have any drinks. So why didn’t I push him away? I didn’t have any drinks either. Oh my god.I stood and walked out to the living room where Marty was reading one of the books that I had left out then stopped at the end of the couch as I asked,”Why did you do that?”

  
“Do what exactly?” he asked, not bothering to look up at me. I gave him an annoyed glance then yanked the book out of his hands, throwing it over my shoulder as I snapped,”You know damn good and well what I mean! Why did you kiss me?” He slowly looked up, cocking his head at me, then sat up, slowly becoming his full height.

  
“Why did I kiss you?” he asked slowly, like he was trying to comprehend my question. I growled and shouted,”Yes, you moron, why did you kiss me?” He snatched me up by my chin, his fingers holding me so tight that I thought I might bruise if he pressed any harder.

  
“I kissed ya because I wanted to. Because I’ve wanted to kiss ya for the last two years that you’ve been mouthy towards me. Is that a good enough answer for you, Princess?” he demanded, leaning in closer. I whimpered at the nickname and he smirked. He had me now.

  
“Oh ho, now ya like me callin’ you Princess?” Marty teased, his free hand tracing my right side. I shivered in response then I murmured, ’I’ve always liked you calling me Princess. Just not in the way that you usually do.”

  
“You mean teasingly? Like ya some spoiled brat that was born with a silver spoon in her mouth kinda way?’ he asked, releasing me like I was the one who burned him. I nodded and stepped towards him as he stated,”Well, you’ve been acting like I’m the one who is the peasant. But darling, I am the Villain and as such, I will make you pay for all the teasing you’ve been doing. Over my knee.” I squeaked as he pulled me into his lap with my stomach to his thick thighs then he mused out loud,’I wonder how many spankings you deserve.”

  
“Ten.”I suggested in a quiet voice. I could practically see his grin as he pulled my sweatpants to my ankles then he groaned. I wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  
“Naughty girl.”he chimed, spanking me twice. My hips arched away from his swats but my whimper of encouragement let my punishment continue.

  
“I bet Kenny would enjoy knowing that we’re finally getting along.” he teased, his short nails dragging across my ass. I let out a hiss at the tenderness the spanks offered up then demanded,”Can we not talk about Kenny right now, considering the fact that you’re more than likely about fuck my brains out after this.” He let out a hum, LIKE HE ACTUALLY CONSIDERING CONTINUING THIS CONVERSATION WITH ME, before giving me another two swats on the opposite cheek.  
“You bastard.” I seethed, jerking in his grip. I could practically see his smirk as he replied,”Such a mouthy Princess. Maybe I should gag you.”

  
“You do and I swear to God, I’ll scream until I can’t anymore.” He gave me another two spanks, this time one on each globe, then offered his opinion, “I think that I would enjoy that too much. Get me nice and hard.”

  
“You’re a sick son of a bitch.” I snapped, attempting to turn so I can stare at him. He flashed me a mean grin then pulled me upright, my ass burning as I settled on his thighs. His sweatpants gave a fresh burn to the wounded skin and I let out a hiss, arching forward to relieve the pressure.I sighed as I pressed against his covered cock, rocking slightly. He growled and gave me my last two spanks before yanking me into another kiss.I moaned and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue in, teeth nipping at my bottom lip. I pulled at his hair then he broke away, panting, before he asked,”You ready for this cock, Princess?”

  
“Absolutely. You’re probably not even going to stretch me.” I taunted, pulling his shirt over his head then he returned the favor. His eyes flashed with a warning then his hand darted forward, choking me.

  
“Ya are such a fuckin’ brat.”he seethed, pulling me closer to hiss in my face. I bit a laugh and stated simply,”You fucking love it.” He stared at me for a moment with those fucking intense eyes before releasing me.

  
I gasped for air then he slammed me to the bed, untying the knot in his sweatpants, and flung them off and into an unknown part of my room. I bit my lip at the sight he offered and realized that I was oh so very wrong about how big the Villain actually was. He let out a chuckle and pushed my hair out of my face as he mocked,”Ain’t got nothing witty to say now, huh, Princess?”

  
“Can you please shut the actual fuck up and just fuck me.” I snapped in return, winding my legs around his hips. He grinned and replied,”Ahh we’re getting closer to you being more pleasant. I think I heard a please in there.” I struggled against his grasp then muttered,”God, you’re lucky you’re fucking pretty, otherwise I’d probably break your face.”

  
“One step forward, two steps back. You’re really terrible about this whole thing called, ‘Being polite to people about to give you a mind numbing orgasm.’ Shame.”he retorted before guiding the head of his dick to my slit, pressing forward ever so slightly. I let out a hiss and tightened my legs, finally getting him to sink balls deep inside me. He growled in return then snapped,”I was fucking teasin’ you, ya fuckin’ brat. I don’t have a condom on.”  
“That’s fine, I’m clean and on the pill, not to mention that you don’t get enough pussy to have an STD.” I chortled, only for my eyes to roll back as he began his thrusts. His hands found my own then he forced them above my head, his eyes burning into mine.

  
“God you’re being a fuckin’ brat tonight. Maybe after I make us come, I’ll tie you to the bed and spank ya til you can’t fuckin’ sit on your ass for the next week.”he threatened, but that only made me grin in response,” Don’t threaten me with a good time.” He groaned and sucked a hickey into my shoulder, yanking a moan from my throat.

  
“Dats a good girl, finally playing along to what she’s always wanted. Wanted the Villain’s cock.” I forced my eyes open then I murmured,”Just.. just make me come alright? Then I’ll be nice for the rest of the night. I promise.” He hummed at my offer then stared at me for a moment, never altering his pace, before he said,”Alright then, Princess.”

  
He slid his hand in between our bodies and found my already sensitive clit, rubbing slow, delicate circles. I moaned at the feeling, tilting my head back, and he groaned,”God, you look so fuckin’ good, Princess. You gonna come for your Villain, huh? Gonna come all my cock, make me wanna come in that tight cunt of yours?”

  
“Yes! Yes, please!” I cried out, nails digging into his side as I held tighter to him. He grinned with satisfaction and gripped my hip as he slowly picked up his speed, fucking into me harder.

  
“C’mon, don’t be a brat, actually listen to me and fucking come!”he ordered, pressing down on my throat once again. I gasped and my eyes rolled back as my body twitched, my orgasm throbbing through every vein and nerve that I possessed.

  
“There ya fucking go, goddamn, your pussy is fucking tight. You want me to come in you? Fuck you sloppy until we come again? Maybe this time we’ll do it together. What do you think, Princess? I’ll come then I’ll bring us back around for a second round.”he suggested, like it was just a regular conversation. I nodded eagerly and pleaded,”Yes, yes, yes, do it, come in me!” I clawed at his back, desperate for him to follow through on his promise, then he growled, fucking me harder, before reaching his orgasm.

  
A soft cloth wiping between my legs caught my attention and I slowly opened my eyes with a sigh. Marty looked up in surprise then stated,”Hey, glad you finally came back to the living. I was a little worried about you for a moment there.” I rubbed at my eyes and muttered,”The hell are you talking about?” He gave a sheepish grin and answered, ”You know how I said that I was going to fuck you mindless? Well I kinda did.. you fell asleep right after you came.. again.”  
“Oh.. well in that case, we’ll talk in the morning. I’m going back to sleep.”


End file.
